


【俊/诺/灿】混合物

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【俊/诺/灿】混合物

黄仁俊从昏睡里醒过来，打量自己在的房间。  
窗帘全都拉上了，从底下没能完全遮掩的缝隙里漏出来一点夕阳的余晖。  
冗长的沉睡时间把身体几乎麻痹了一遍，黄仁俊慢慢坐起身，撑着床板的手崴了一下，又“嘭”地倒回去，身体像要散架一样痛着。  
床边各种各样的仪器正常运作着，黄仁俊把手上身上的管子拔掉，摸索着伸腿下床，把脚一点点塞进拖鞋里，试着用力踩了踩地面，确认脚不会突然承受不住压力崴断，才扶着一边的架子慢慢站起来。  
他看了眼摆在一旁的手臂，纤细修长。然后他别过脸去，专注地扶着墙壁练习走路。  
黄仁俊适应的能力比他自己想象中还要快些，扶着墙走到门口的时候，他已经能够自如地左右替换着迈出步子了，虽然还是有点僵硬。他刚刚走出门口，就看到昏暗的过道的另一头的人影。  
他往那个方向靠近，人影的模样逐渐清晰起来。是个黑发的俊俏少年，看起来和自己差不多大。  
少年肤色白皙，却白得没有血色。他的一边袖管空空荡荡，一动不动地看着眼前的饮水机。  
黄仁俊看了眼他胸前的名牌，写着“李帝努”。  
“我帮你吧。”  
李帝努转过头，抬起眼看了看他，一言不发，又低下头。  
黄仁俊把水杯从李帝努手里接过去，打开热水，接到一半时手突然不受控制地发抖，黄仁俊急忙关了水，手上还是被浇红了一片，痛觉只是隐隐约约。  
“对不起对不起，我重新帮你接吧。”黄仁俊刚要再把水杯伸到饮水机下，被李帝努拦住了。  
“你还没适应吧。我自己来。”李帝努把水杯拿了回去，弯下腰，用嘴咬着打开了热水，离开之前回头看了看黄仁俊，“你去洗个手吧。”  
黄仁俊摸了摸被烫红的手，点点头。  
沿着走廊再走几步就到了卫生间，另一个同样和他年纪相仿的少年正在哗哗的水流下搓着手。黄仁俊没敢多看，低头在另一个水龙头下冲洗那片烫伤。  
黄仁俊冲了有一会时间，身边的少年关了水，转身要走的时候突然滑了一下摔到地上。  
黄仁俊弯下腰把少年扶起来，无意中瞥见少年胸口同样写着的名字，“李东赫”。  
“你没事吧？”  
李东赫看着他，摇摇头。  
黄仁俊正要收回手，却发现李东赫紧紧握着他的手腕。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
他注意到李东赫死死盯着他的手。  
也许并不是他的手。  
“好疼”李东赫突然开口，轻声说。  
“其实，其实还好……”黄仁俊并不怎么能感到手上的痛楚，结结巴巴地回答李东赫莫名的话。  
李东赫并没有理会他，而是小心翼翼地握着烫伤的手，看了一眼黄仁俊，又垂下眼，把手贴在脸上，转过头，轻轻吻了一下。  
“很疼的。”

—？—


End file.
